Hunter
by ScarlettParker
Summary: Para ser cazadora se debe nacer con instinto, crecer en un ambiente hostil que te obligue a serlo y ser lo suficientemente ambiciosa para asesinar por dinero. Mi primer fic de TMNT .
1. Chapter 1

Holaa Lectoras/es aqui les dejo mi primera historia publicada en Lo siento taanto por ustedes ajaja Espero que les guste Se aceptan Saludos . Criticas . Felicitaciones , turbas enojadas de campesinos con antorchas y objetos punsantes etcetcetc.,

Pasare a explicar un par de palabras que tal vez no sean tan internacionales.  
Boleadoras : Arma confomada por 3 rocas atadas a una cuerda (se utiliza para atinar desde lejos a atar las piernaa de los animales ) Poncho : manta gruesa con un hoyo en medio es un abrigo tradicional de Argentina (pero hay por todo el mundo)  
Mis PAGOS : se refiere con cariño al lugar de nacimiento.

Declaimer : TMNT No es mio , el Oc si y la historia contada tambien.  
El nombre de la OC no me pertenece ya que es de una jugadora de hockey famosa pero la historia no se refiere a ella , solo estoy utilizando su nombre por que me parecio bello ^.^ Cualquier consulta o algo que no se entienda haganmelo saber

Sin maas que deciir... BESOOOTEEESS

Capitulo uno : Hunter

Narrado por OC

¡Hola! Mi nombre es Luciana Aymar , lo que les voy a contar es la historia de mi vida y como cambió con mi llegada a NY. Vengo de muy lejos, del Sur , de un pais maltratado por su propia estupidez, de la zona mas árida y seca de ese territorio, La Pampa Argentina.  
Donde se come lo que se caza, se viste lo que se confecciona y se consigue agua a duras penas. ¿Qué hago en un lugar taan lujoso como NY?  
Pues, digamos que me hice famosa gracias a la hostilidad de mis "pagos"(lugar de nacimiento).  
Soy cazadora , una de las mejores.

Muchos dirán que es injusto y cruel, pero es así como aprendi a sobrevivir. Con el tiempo se convirtió en la única manera de ganarme la vida.  
He viajado por todo el mundo cazando bestias de todos tamaños y especies.  
Lo que antes era de vida o muerte con el tiempo mutó a la venta de animales exoticos a gente extraña podridas en dinero y vanidad.  
Estaba en Australia intentando cazar una madre Koala junto con su cria para un cliente el cual habia pedido expresamente que los quería muertos. Ya que eran para embalsamar y serian parte de su colección personal.  
Cuando sono mi celular privado logrando que mis presas escaparan del blanco de mi flecha, la cual dio a parar a cualquier lugar menos al objetivo.  
-¡Rayos!- exclame mientras atendia la llamada a regañadientes.

No era algo muy común que me llamaran a mi telefono privado, realmente no sabia ni porque lo tenia, ya que no era de esas personas a la cual la llaman sus seres queridos.  
Era de un número desconocido, al parecer un cliente que habia logrado conseguir mi telefono.

-¿Diga? - Atendi de mala manera por haber perdido mi presa.  
\- Señorita Aymar - contesto la voz seca de una muchacha - ¿Quien eres ? - Considerame tu proximo cliente, creeme cuando te digo que serás bien recompensada.  
-Mhjm.. ¿Cual es el Trabajo? - contesté aburrida. -Solo necesito que cazes 4 especimenes por nosotros -Depende de qué especie sera el valor.  
\- Por eso no te preocupes te pagaremos 1 millon de dolares por cabeza.

Abri mis ojos como platos, nunca habia Hecho un trato por tanta cantidad de dinero, seguramente se trataba de un animal muy peligroso o tal vez demasiado dificil de ubicar.  
Trate de sonar lo más tranquila e inexpresiva posible.  
\- Bien... Acepto la propuesta - Perfecto un yet pasara a buscarla en Sidney aproximadamente a las 18 hs, dirijase el angar 10 del Aeropuerto local.

Para cualquier persona normal hubiera sido extraño recibir una llamada de un número desconocido de la nada para un trabajo tan bien pago, lo normal seria no aceptar, pero el mundo donde yo me movia, el mercado negro, era mejor aceptar, finalizar el trabajo y cobrarlo sin preguntas, sin mirar y sin quedarse más de lo necesario.

Traté de terminar mi recado en Australia lo mas rapido posible, tenia a mi favor que la entrega del anterior trabajo se encontraba también en Sidney, lo que mme ahorraria bastante tiempo ya que me encontraba lejos de dicha ciudad.

Fue un viaje bastante largo hacia la mansion del coleccionista al cual debia entregarle los Koalas, como siempre me atendio en la puerta, lo que parecia ser el mayordomo/secretario del "Señor" cliente. Reviso que cada especimen de manera detenida y con un deje de sospecha, era normal ya que nadie confiaria en una persona como yo, era practicamente una mercenario.  
-Bien. .. Al parecer todo es como fue solicitado - dijo el estirado. Era como cualquier mayordomo, cuamplia todos los requisitos, mas bien parecia salido de una pelicula, era un hombre flaco, alto con cara de estar oliendo algo en mal estado, cuello largo, apariencia enferma, colonia francesa y todo lo necesario para ser llamado "Bernard".  
Solte una pequeña risa al pensar en eso, el hombre me miro seriamente con cara de estar viendo algo muy desagradable y siguió hablando:  
\- Ya que todo esta como lo fue solicitado, pasaré a entregarle el dinero acordado.  
"ya era hora" pensé, lo unico que queria era salir de allí ya eran las 16:30 y tenia que llegar al Aeropuerto.  
-Son 200.000 U$D por cabeza dije mientras sacaba un maletin del asiento del acompañante de mi jeep.  
Conté que la cantidad de dinero sea la correcta, dos veces, lo que me tomo aproximadamente 1 horas. Era muy desconfiada, pero cuando haces este tipo de negocios es indispensable serlo.  
Subi al jeep, guarde el maletín en un compartimiento secreto mientras arrancaba de mi agenda todas las especificaciones del trabajo realizado.  
Ya eran las 17:30, encendi el motor lo mas rapido posible, me coloqué mis raibans, puse TNT de AC/DC a todo lo que daba mi stereo y me dispuse a correr hacia el aeropuerto lo mas rápido que mi maquina lograba.  
Pisé a fondo el acelerador rozando los 200 kmh me sentia viva, amaba las mariposas en el estomago que lograba ese tipo de velocidad, por suerte no me cruce a la policia ese día.  
Llegue justo a tiempo, ni un minuto mas ni un minuto menos.  
Allí esperaba un sujeto que parecia ser el piloto del jet que se encontraba en el angar 10, con un cartel que decima mi nombre completo, me diriji hacia el y sin saludar contesté -Bien... Aqui estoy ¿ A dónde vamos?  
-¡Hola! Dijo el hombre muy animadamente mientras me sonreia, al parecer era un tipo amable.  
-Soy Maxwell Camps y seré tu Capitán hoy y nos encaminaremos a New York, Estados Unidos- Dijo con una sonrisa boba -Bien. ..- contesté secamente mientras me d encaminaba a subir las escaleras para entrar al avión.

...- Entré a aquella "ave metalica", como le gustaba llamarlo mi pequeño hermano menor, Matias, sonrei por un segundo al recordarlo.  
Aquella Aeronave era igual a todas las que me tomaba normalmente para ir a cumplir mi objetivo, siempre mis "jefes" mandaban a buscarme en ese tipo de transportes. Deje uno de mis bolsos en el asiento y me diriji a asiarme un poco al baño del avion.  
Entre al no tan pequeño cubiculo tire de mala gana la mochila que tenia en la espalda y me dispuse a lavarme Luego de refrescarme un poco, desde la madrugada que no lo hacia ya que habia estado de misión todo el dia, miré mi reflejo, me extrañaba cuanto tiempo habia pasado desde que habia dejado mi tierra natal, para convertirme en esto que muchos tachaban de monstruo, ya no era una pequeña de 14 años quien habia sido acojida por unos cazadores, me habia convertido en una chica anormal de 19 años.  
No porque tuviera algo extraño en el cuerpo de hecho, era de esas chicas normales que no resaltaban mucho, Tenia ojos cafes oscuros, contextura pequeña tirando a flacucha, ya que media solo 1,56 m, cabello castaño claro largo pasando un poco la cintura con algunas ondas que nisiquiera llegaban a ser rulos, tez palida , nariz pequeña, no tenia mucho pecho de hacho era casi plana, lo unico que resaltaba es que contaba con bastante retaguardia , lo que me daba mas verguenza que orgullo. Me consideraba anormal por la vida que llevaba solitaria y bil.  
Deje a un lago mi penoso reflejo y me dirijí a sentarme en los asientos del avión.  
Tomé el bolso que habia dejado abandonado en aque asiento y me dispuse a sacar mis armas para limpiarlas.  
Saque mi machete para poder afilarlo, habia sido regalo de mi abuelo, era el unico que tenia y era una herramienta indispensable para mi labor.  
Termine luego de 3 horas pero aun estabamos en el aire, habia que cruzar toodo el charco para llegar a NY, faltaban aproximadamente 13 hs mas Luego de teminar con el machete me dispuse a arreglar mi boleadoras una de sus cuerdas se habian roto, lo que me tomo mas tiempo , pero no el necesario aun faltaba mucho y a mi me empezaba a desesperar Termine con las boleadoras, le saque punta a mis flechas, limpie mi pistola calibre 9 mm y no tenia nada mas que hacer. Pase las siguientes horas entre dormitando y aburriendome.  
En Algun momento me quede absolutamente dormida a tal punto de no darme cuenta que habiamos aterrizado, cuando el Señor Capitán delicadeza me vino a despertar gritando efusivamente:  
-¡Señorita Aymar! ¡Señorita Aymar! Hemos llegado "Welcome to New York " dijo musitando con una gran sonrisota Tal Grito hizo que practicamente quedara trapada del techo del avion.  
-Gracias...- dije mientras me desperezaba y lo mataba con la mirada.  
-Cuando llegue a la salida Este del aeropuerto la estara esperando un chofer Sin despedirme y aun intentando despertarme del pesado sueño que habia consiliado baje del avion estaba helando, tuve que ponerme el poncho* que llevaba en mi mochila, seguí las instrucciones que me habia dado "Capitán pelmaso" para encontrar en la puerta a un tipo que también sostenia un cartel con mi nombre.  
-Hol... - - See soy yo, vamonos - dije cortando el saludo del hombre, realmente estaba helando y yo no venia exactamente preparada para ese tipo de condiciones, solo llevaba un jean azul una camiseta larga negra y el poncho arriba, me estaba hagarrando hipotermia.  
El hombre arranco el motor de aquel carro el cual parecia ser de alta gamma y nos dirijimos al lugar de encuentro el mi proximo " Cliente". Pasamos de largo por muchos de sos famoso lugares turisticos, me hubiera encantado quedarme a conocer pero el carro simplemente seguia avanzando.  
Luego de un par de minutos llegamos a la puerta de un enorme edificio rascacielos, sali del coche y mire hacia arriba para poder distinguir lo alto que era ese edificio, era tan gigante que me maree de solo intentarlo.  
Odiaba las ciudades lo mio era la Sabana, alguna que otra tundra, pantano y el campo, no estaba hecha para ese riudoso lugar, no veia la hora de que me dieran la localizacion de mi objetivo para poder alejarme de tanto bullicio,volver a la naturaleza.  
El chofer me dio las indicaciónes, debia encontrarme con aquella persona en el piso 126.  
Me diriji al asensor el cual tardo bastante en llegar a la planta baja, seguramente se encontraba en un piso muy elevado.  
Llegue al lugar indicado y me encontre con un espacio bastante abierto, con ventanales hasta el techo de solo cristal, el piso era de un marmol negro y en el fondo habia una enorme estufa( no de cocina de calefaccion) de esas estilo ingles también de color negro, frente a ese calido hogar habia unos sillones estilo divan en color rojo bordeaux, me diriji hacia ese mueble esperando a que alli se encontrara la persona con la que tenia que hablar Fui hasta allí y no se encontraba nadie

\- Bienvenida Señorita Aymar -


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Me di media vuelta para buscar la voz que me hablaba, a mis espaldas encontré una chica al parecer asiatica.

-Hola. . - Conteste el saludo caminando hacia ella

\- Mucho gusto mi nombre es Karai y seré tu cliente - dijo con una media sonrisa extendiendo su mano en forma de saludo.

Correspondi el aprenton para ser cortez, algo simplemente no me gustaba de aquella joven, de todos modos si era aclamada en la comunidad o era la segunda al mando de Hitler no era de mi incumbencia, yo solo tenia que hacer mi trabajo y ya.

\- Acompañame- dirijiendose al sillón para luego sentarse, hizo el ademan de que yo tambien me sentara.

Me acomode en el sillon que se encontraba en frente al de ella, solo nos separaba una pequeña mesita donde se encontraba un pequeño bonsai y un juego para te oriental.

-¡Gustas té de jazmin ?- acentí sin decir nada, tanto protocolo ya me estaba empezando a desesperar queria que me dijera las especificaciones del trabajo para largarme.  
Saque de mi mochila un boligrafo y mi agenda, para dejar en claro de que queria ir al grano.

-Necesito que cazes 4 especimenes por mi - dijo mientras soplaba el humeante té, se te pagara una mensualidad para que puedas manejarte hasta que los cazes y te daremos un departamente por la zona en donde se ha visto mucha actividad de ellos, en cuanto a la paga total, te la haremos en cuanto me traigas los cadaveres.

Me quedé en silencio unos minutos para procesar lo que me habia dicho, ¡sonaba bien! Pero tenia que disimular y parecer como si no me importara.

-Bien..- conteste con cara de poker- Necesitare que me den algunas indicaciones sobre las presas, pero antes dejare en claro un par de cosas - dije mirandola seriamente:

-Primero : NO cazo HUMANOS

\- Tranquila no son humanos

-Segundo : No me gusta que me llamen todo el tiempo para consultarme sobre el estado de mi trabajo, yo misma luego de atraparlos vendre y los traeré, si tengo algun informe que decir, vendré personalmente.

-Bien -Contesto algo molesta.

-NO trabajo para nadie FIJO es decir que luego de este trabajo, no quiero ser contratada, me dedico a misiones eventuales, no pertenezco a ninguna compañia

\- Trabajo sola, no necesito ayuda. No me involucro en problemas de su empresa, como dije antes no me dedico a matar ni secuestrar personas- Luego de terminar mi parloteo abri mi agenda y me dispuse a hacer las preguntas necesarias

-Bien, necesito que me responda, porfavor-

Ella asintio algo molesta al parecer algunos items que habia remarcado sobre mis condiciones la incomodaba pero de todos modos eran terminos aceptables, asi que no dijo nada.

\- ¿Especie? - dije con la mirada fija en la agenda mientras hacia un par de anotaciones.

-Trachemys scripta elegans- dijo sin inminutarse, yo simplemente deje lo que estaba escribiendo y con la ceja arqueada la mire fijamente.

\- ¿Es broma no?

-Nop

Me levante de donde estaba sentada y casi gritando exclame -¿ME HICIERON VIAJAR DESDE EL OTRO LADO EL MUNDO PARA QUE LES CONSIGA UNA TORTUGA QUE SE VENDE EN CUALQUIER TIENDA DE MASCOTAS? !

La descarada muchacha sin inminutarse siguio tomando su té

\- No son cualquier tipo de tortuga

-NOO solo son de las MAS comunes - dije sarcasticamente

\- Para empezar miden 1,70m, solo andan de noche y... - hizoo una breve pausa- lo demas lo descubriras por ti misma

-¿Como seria posible si esos bichos con mucho esfuerzo llegan a los 60 cm? - le respondi casi gritando. me sentia furiosa, la mocosa descarada me habia hecho venir a esta ciudad infernal para tomarme el pelo.

En un parpadeo de ojos la chica ya no se estaba en su lugar, sino que se habia colocado detras mio y con lo que parecia ser una katana amenazaba mi cuello, trague saliva fuerte, me habia puesto en jaque no sabia como proceder.

-Escuchame bien estupida insolente- me dijo apretando sus dientes, mientras apoyaba mas el filo de la hoja en mi garganta

-Esas tortugas, existen, estan aqui en nueva york y tu me las traeras muertas sino la cabeza que rodará sera la tuya.- luego de eso me pego una patada en la espalda que me hizo caer de bruses al suelo

-Tenemos un trato - dijo lanzandome lo que parecia un par de llaves - Aunque seria mas facil para mi amenazarte con la vida de tus seres queridos y la tuya, te pagaré lo acordado , esas son las llaves de tu departamento y una motocicleta- dijo esto mientras se alejaba camino a la puerta del asensor.

-¿Sabes que? Traemelas con vida, yo misma las matare - Se esfumo en la oscuridad antes de que el asensor se abriera.

Me levante adolorida, hace años que nadie me pateaba el trasero, tome las llaves que se encontraban junto a mi, las de lo que parecia ser del departamento tenian atado en un papel la direccion exacta donde se encontraba, y la de la moto tenia otro papel pero que decia en que parte el estacionamiento yacia esperandome aquel vihiculo.  
Camine hacia el asensor para porder ir a buscar la moto, no podia dejar de reprenderme por haber preguntado demasiado ya que era una de las reglas que me habia impuesto a mi misma -¡en que rayos estaba pensando! Si el cliente te dice que le vayas a buscar una mariposa a su jardin y te paga esa cantidad de dinero, lo haces y ya!-

Llegue al estacionamiento y me dispuse a buscar el numero de la parcela en donde se encontraria la moto.

-16...17... 18...19...- era presiosa totalmente negra brillante, parecia tener un motor profesional, era toda una belleza me abalanze practicamente hacia ella para poder ensenderla.  
-Sali volando del estacionamiento junto con ese bebé que rozaba los 230 kmh, en ese mento raccione y me di cuenta que me encontraba en la ciudad, no podia permitir que algun policia me detuviera mi primera noche de trabajo, asi que baje automaticamente la velocidad.  
La ciudad era hermosa, brillante y cosmopolitan, no tenia idea de como iba a emprender aquel extraño trabajo asignado,Pero ya estaba comenzando a disfrutar de la gran manzana.  
Me tomo 30 minutos llegar al lugar que me habian preparado como vivienda,cada vez que me adentraba mas a aquell barrio parecia mas desierto, no era ccomo lo que habia visto de Manhattan, la tarde comenzo a caer cuando entre porfin a mi departamento.

Era un espacio bastante abierto, tenia una cocina que funcionaba tambien como comedor, una habitacion amueblada como dormitorio y un baño, no era muy lujoso, cada dos por tres se escuchaba la sirena de la policia y alguno que otro balazo pero era mas que suficiente para mi.

Deje caer mi bolsos en el suelo y me tire en la cama, estaba agotada por el viaje, la amenaza y la nueva mision que era totalmente descabellada, apenas cerré los ojos me quede profundamente dormida

03:00 am - beep beeep beeeep - sonaba la alarma de mi celular, ya era hora de trabajar.  
Siempre crei que el mejor tiempo para consentrarse en los labores era la madrugada, cuando todos dormian y no se escuchaba ruido alguno.

Me diriji a la cocina-comedor para revisar la casa un poco, ya que me habia dormido apenas llegue.  
Las alacenas y heladera se encontraban completamente llenas de comida (habia safado de ir al supermercado)  
En el centro de aquella habitacion se encontraba una mesa con cuatro sillas, me llamo la atencion que habia una especie de expedientes sobre aquel mueble, tomé entre mis manos la carpeta y empezé a hojearla. Era toda la informacion necesaria sobre aquellas tortugas, a cada parrafo que leia, cada foto que encontraba en aquellos archivos me sorprendian mas y mas a tal punto que parecia un montaje.

No solo eran tortugas gigantes que podian pararse en dos patas sino que eran ¡¿ninjas?! comenze a largar una que otra carcajada, parecia una enorme tomada de pelo.  
La angustia se apodero de mi, esto no era un trabajo al que podia renunciar en cualquier momento, Karai habia sido muy clara; o las tortugas o yo, no me quedaba otra que tomarme seriamente lo que decian los "fantasticos" archivos, debia prepararme para diseñar un plan de caza, conocer los movimientos de mis adversarios, habia mucho que planear tenia que ser lo mas profesional posible.  
Me prepare una jarra de cafe y puse manos a la obra. Decidi hacer primero un mapa conseptual de toda la informacion que me brindaba el expediente, elegi la pared mas grande que se encontraba en mi departamento ( justo la que estaba frente a la cocina era perfecta de color blanco que me permitiria poder escribir en ella ) Empeze a unir la informacion y a hacer anotaciones en aquel muro. En la parte mas alta de mi mapa puse las fotos de las tortugas de manera alineada debajo de cada fotografia escribi la informacion individual de cada una.  
En el interior de la carpeta se encontraba un mapa de NY con los puntos en donde más actividad mostraban las tortugas, este lo pegué justo en el medio para poder darme una idea de cual seria el territorio de ellas. Tocaron las 8 a.m por fin habia terminado de organizar toda la informacion, ya tenia bien en claro cual era el objetivo, ya habia estudiado todo lo que estaba en aquel archivo. Pero aun asi seguia en desventaja, tenia que verlas en accion para poder diseñar un plan y ver cual serian los puntos más debiles mios y el de aquellos seres. Esa misma noche iba a salir en una mision de reconocimiento.  
Tome un desayuno, una ducha y me diriji a la cama. Sería una noche larga, estaba totalmente exahusta, puse el reloj a las 19:30 hs y me quede nuevamente dormida.. -  
Sonó la maldita alarma, de todos modos la apague al primer sonido, ya que estaba despierta hace rato dando vueltas en la cama.  
Me levante, hice cafe y me diriji al dormitorio nuevamente.  
Tenia que pensar muy bien lo que debia ponerme, el camuflaje era indispensable ya que yo no contaba con ningún tipo de conocimiento de artes marciales, no podria hacerle frente a una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.  
Decidi camuflar mi identidad completamente, me puse pantalones anchos ,una camisa de cuello largo para que no se notara mis falta de nuez de adán, unas botas, una chaqueta hasta las rodillas, todo en color é completamente mis senos para que no se notaran(de todos modos eso no era muy necesario ya que no disponia de grandes "dotes") cubri todo mi cabello con una gorra de lana y me puse una mascara blanca igual a la de V de Vendetta (era lo unico que pude conseguir).  
Decidi que la mejor manera de hacerle frente a estos seres era con arco y flecha, podria dispararles desde lejos y salir huyendo si la situacion lo requeria.  
Aun escojer arma no me importaba mucho, primero debia conocerlos, verlos actuar y memorizarlos.  
Cargue el mapa que me habian proporcionado a mi telefono y me escabulli por la ventana, subi por la escalera de incendios hasta la azotea.  
Llegue a la corniza y trague saliva, debia empezar a saltar de edificio en edificio, habia hecho parkur un monto de veces en la selva, pero esto eraa algo diferente.  
Comenze a saltar de edificio en edificio, al principio con algo de miedo, pero luego le tome el gusto y lo disfrutaba mucho.  
Llegue al centro del mapa donde se mostraba la actividad de las tortugas.  
Decidi alejarme del lugar unos cuatro edificio. Encontre uno perfecto que tenia en la azotea, lo que parecia un invernadero lleno de plantas y helechos colgando.

Me acomode lo mas adentro posible para no ser vista y me dispuse a vigilar con mis binoculares.

Las horas pasaban lentamente, hasta creo que dormité un poco, no habia señal de aquellos serés.

Escuche ruidos de pelea dos a dos callejones de donde me encontraba, me arrastré en cuerpo a tierra a la corniza e hice un agujero en la pared para no tener que asomarme y ver directamente por aquel orificio.  
Mis ojos no podian creer lo que estaba sucediendo , una pelea encarnizada se libraba en aquel oscuro callejón eran ¡Las tortugas! atacando a lo que parecian ser ¿robots con cerebros?  
Comenzé a grabar la pelea, las tortugas ganaron y empezaron a hacer bromas entre ellos, luego desaparecieron en las sombras, esperé aproximadamente una hora en la misma posicion para quedarme tranquila de que ya se habian ido.  
Tome mis cosas de dentro del invernadero y me volvi al departamento.

Estaba totalmente extaciada no solo ¡Eran reales! tambien eran increibles peleando.  
Esto iba a ser MUY complicado debia planear absolutamente todo, era obvio que con musculos iba a terminar acabada, asi que debia usar toda mi materia gris para planear minusiosamente mi proceder.  
Estaba muy emocionada era la aventura mas grande que habia tenido hasta el momento. 


	3. Chapter 3

Hola Letores/as estoy muy emocionada de llegar al cap 3 xD normalmente se me corta la inspiración en el segundo  
Doy muchas Gracias a la gente que se molesto en entrar a ver el cap :)

Tambien quiero mandarle un enorme saludo a Daysha tu review me inspira a seguir adelante

Espero que les gustee

Tamy F :)

Capitulo 3 :

Legué a casa estaba muy preocupada, lo que al principio habia sigo un shock adrenalitico, el sentimiento de estar empezando una aventura genial, se habia desvanecido...

Habia muchas cosas en riesgo, mi cabeza y la de mis seres queridos, no tenia muchos, en realidad el unico que me importaba era mi pequeño era hermano.

"Matias..." susurré mientras entraba en mi habitacion, me sente pesadamente en la cama y me dispuse a quitarme el aparatoso disfraz.  
Eran las 4 :00 am hace aproximadamente una hora y media que me habia acostado.  
Seguia sin poder conciliar el sueño, muchas preguntas respecto a la mision rondaban en mi mente, hasta que solo me centre en dos principales:

-Si no lo lograba, moriria y mi hermano tambien... Pero eso no era algo que yo podia decidir, no habia otro remedio que intentarlo  
-Si lo lograba, me convertiria en una millonaria y podria darle a Matias todo lo que necesitara, podria darle una vida mejor lejos de la pobreza que desolaban las tierras que me vieron nacer.

Cerré los ojos fuertemente, no estaba segura de que si tenia el suficiente temple y caracter para sobrellevar algo asi.

"tranquila solo es una cazeria más, haz hecho esto miles de veces " me dije a mi misma para intentar calmarme.

No podia seguir en la cama, los nervios me estaban jugando una mala pasada, fui hasta la cocina, me servi un vaso de agua y me sente en una silla frente al enorme mapa conseptual que habia hecho la noche anterior.

Repasé con la mirada las fotos de las tortugas, lei con detalle todo lo que habia escrito, saque mi celular, reproduci una y otra vez aquel video que habia hecho hace pocas horas.

Aprendi sus movimientos, sus comportamientos, todo lo que un video y un monton de anotaciones me podian enseñar de aquellos individuos tan extraños.

Me resigne por un momento entre varios suspiros y lamentaciones, era casi imposible.  
Tenia muy buena punteria con el arco y la flecha, era buena con el machete y utilizando boleadoras.  
Pero nunca me habia enfrentado a un combate cuerpo a cuerpo.  
Esa no era nisiquiera una remota posibilidad.

Decidi tomar otro sorbo de agua, como si aquel liquido pudiera darme el valor y la agudeza que necesitaba en esos momentos.

Me levante de la silla rapidamente, Sei la mision estaba perdida, tenia que cambiar las fichas y lograrlo.  
Lamentarme y llorar en un ricon no iba a hacer que me no mataran luego, estaba decidida pondria todo de mi, sacaria mis mejores planes a relucir, haria todo con paciencia y meticulosamente.

Ya no tenia sueño, en realidad desde que habia llegado de la mision de reconocimiento, no habia logrado tenerlo en ningun momento.

Tome otro sorbo de agua "placebo" para darme valor y me puse las manos a la obra.  
Habia mucho que hacer.

Era obvio que luchar contra ellas no podria, asi que descarté el machete y la boleadora, con eso lograria que me patearan el trasero.

Solo me quedaba el arco y la flecha que me permitirian disparar de una distancia de aproximadamente 500 m  
Pero tenia que hacerle algunas modificaciones a mi arma, eran ninjas, estaba mas que segura que podrian detener la flecha hasta con sus dientes.

Ademas no podria matarlos, Karai los queria con vida, asi que solo tenia que herirlos, pero si lastimaba a uno seguramente por lo menos dos vendrian a atacarme, podia escapar con 500m de ventaja pero no seriviria de nada solo habria conseguido lastimar a una, no atraparla.

Luego de varias horas y muchas ideas estupidas, decidi que la respuesta era flecha.

Arme un blanco que colgue en la pared y me aleje lo mas posible que me permitia el espacio de mi departamento, apunte a aquel circulo con un punto rojo en el centro, cerré los ojos y disparé  
Podia escuchar como la flecha cortaba el aire.  
Apague las luces, dejando las ventanas abiertas para que entrara solo la luz de la calle, volvi a apuntar y disparé, el metal que contenia la flecha hacia un pequeño destello que la dejaba en evidencia rapidamente.  
Tenia que resolver el problema obvio que era el no poder contra las cuatro juntas, debia diseñar un mecanismo para poder herirlas en momentos diferentes pero que sea efectivo en el mmomento que yo lo necesitara.  
Rapidamente se me vino a la cabeza la palabra "Veneno"

Luego de enumerar todos los problemas que se me ocurrian, me dispuse a armar la "flecha" correcta para estos animales.

Los dias y meses pasaban rapidamente,habia decidido enlistarme en un dojo de *Krav Magá (arte marcial militar) por si tenia que enfrentarme a las tortugas en persona, no creia que aquella disciplina se comparara con el antiguo arte del ninjutsu pero por lo menos podria defenderme de algunos ataques y eso me permitiria escapar. Los dias seguian pasando entre misiones de reconocimiento y la confeccion de las flechas correctas.  
Más aprendia sobre aquellos seres más los admiraba.

Habia terminado, por fin, logrando crear LA flecha.  
Era totalmente negra opaca, mas fina que una flecha común, plana y en la punta contenia una microcapsula con un potente anestesico que podia manejar a control remoto desde mi celular, solo tenia que accionar un boton y las tortugas caerian en un profundo sueño, contenia un GPS para ver su ubicacion. Sonrei de lado estaba satisfecha con mi nuevo invento, habia tardado mucho tiempo pero creo que estaba listo para utilizarse.  
El plan era el siguiente..  
Apuntar  
Disparar  
Darle al reptil  
Correr lo mas rapido posible.

No era un plan muy valeroso y ni osado, pero ni loca me quedaba a ver que sucedia, no arriesgaria un segundo tiro, lo que importaba era implantar la capsula en sus sistemas.

Era la hora, habia estado planeando esto por meses, me diriji con mi disfraz al epicentro de la actividad de aquellos reptiles.  
Otra vez me encontraba en aquel invernadero, donde los habia visto por primera vez, sentia que el corazon se me iba a salir del pecho, me sentia un poco culpable, aunque ellos no me conocian a mi, yo si los conocia a ellos, los habia acosado por meses, estaba segura de que eran buena gente.  
Sacudi mi cabeza de un lado al otro no era momento de sentir remordimiento debia actuar.  
Espere y espere horas, hasta que frente al edificio donde yo me encontraba, aparecieron aquellos heroes.  
"mierda" pensé, estaban demasiado cerca, pero no podria tener otra oportunidad, si me descubrian, por lo menoss me llevaria uno conmigo.  
Me agazapé en la oscuridad, como fiera en plena caza, me acomode de la mejor manera para poder atinar un disparo certero.

Puse en mi mira al mas pequeño solo debia apuntarle al brazo, pero era tan inquieto que no lograba fijar el rumbo de la flecha.  
Vi que el de la bandana violeta se mantenia en una sola posicion, al parecer estaba viendo algo en su celular.  
Apunte a su pierna izquierda, cerre los ojos y dispare.  
-Arrg  
-¡Donnie!

Se escuchaba al joven tortuga quejarse mientras el menor y el lider intentaban socorrerlo.  
Mientras que un muy enojado ojiverde miraba a todos lados para encontrar a la persona que habia atacado a su hermanito.  
Senti como su intensa mirada me desgarraba por dentro me quede paralizada por un segundo, estaba muy jodida, ese era el mas peligroso y fuerte segun mis anotaciones.

Salto el edificio al grito de  
-¡Moriraaaaaaassss!-  
Pude reaccionarr del miedo que me habia paralizado, rapidamente corri hacia la corniza y salte al vacio para luego caer en una de las escaleras contra incendios.

Debia salir de ahi , mi plan de escape consistia en correr una cuadra, hasta la calle 57 que era muy concurrida por su centro comercial, ahi me confundiria con la gente.

El joven tortuga me pisaba los talones, me faltaban solo unos metros para llegar a la calle, intentaba esquivar todo tipo de dagas y shurikens que me lanzaba, de hecho crei ver pasar a unos centimetro de mi cabeza un sai.  
No queria ver para atras. estaba totalmente asustada.  
Logre llegar a la calle y sin pensar entre aun bar, pude escuchar como gritaba desde el oscuro callejon un -ME LAS PAGARÁÁS- Antes de entrar a aquel local.

Sabia que me habia visto ingresar, seguramente me esperaria alli hasta que yo saliera.  
Me fui directamente hacia el baño de mujeres, por suerte estaba vestida como V de Vendetta lo que haria un poco mas dificil que me reconociera si salia vestida de chica normal.  
Me quite el disfraz y me puse un jeans con una camisa a cuadro ajustada, unas zapatillas de lona rojas comverse , me maquille lo mas suave y dulce que pude, me puse mucho perfume, ya que cuando estaba disfrazada no habia utilizado por dias, para que no pudieran detectar olor de mi perfume.  
Puse todas mis cosas en una bolsa que habia escondido dentro de mi chaqueta, desarmé mi arco y lo doble para que quedara mas pequeño.  
Sali del baño como si no hubiera pasado nada.  
Me senté en la mesa que daba a la ventana del local , mire disimuladamente hacia el edificio de enfrente, aun se encontraba alli, esperando ver salir al tipo vestido de V.  
Pedi un café y me dispuse a leer una revista que se encontraba sobre a la mesa.  
Al principio estaba asustada de que me reconociera, pero luego me di cuenta que eso no sucederia.  
Sonrei al ver como aquel ser perdia el tiempo sentado alli acumulando ira.  
Se me vinieron a la mente los profundos ojos verdes llenos de odio que habia visto cuando la tortuga se disponia a cruzarse de edificio luego de haber herido a su hermanito menor.  
Me estremeci por un segundo, pero luego quite ese pensamiento de mi cabeza, seguramente era el miedo que me habia dado la situacion.

Pague al mesero y sali como si nada del bar, al parecer la tortuga seguia esperando al "tipo" salir.

Estuvo muy cerca, pero habia completado la mision 1 de 4.

Solo debia repetir la mision suicida 3 veces mas.


	4. Chapter 4 El Fantasma de Leonardo

Holaa Lectores/as ¡Gracias! ver sus entradas es muy importante para mi, realmente estoy disfrutando mucho continuarla.  
Espero lograr eso tambien en ustedes!  
Gracias Daysha por tus reviews y tus consejos! Me han ayudado mucho en este cap y como sobrellevar el fic en general! !  
Asi que te lo dedico a ti ^.^  
Besos y Abrazos a todos

Tamy F 

Capitulo 4 : "El Fantasma de Leonardo"

Desde hace varios meses sentia una presencia que me acechaba cada vez que iba a la superficie, intente darle un sentido logico, buscandole "forma" a esta presencia, pero nunca podia hayar al responsable.  
Me estaba volviendo paranoico, ya no pensaba con la agudeza y la madurez que un lider debia utilizar en estos casos.

Medite mucho sobre este tema, tanto, que era en lo unico que meditaba ultimamente.

Reconocia que habia cosas mas importantes como el clan del pie o el Kraang, pero esto era perturbador casi tanto como los. ...

¡Baños de la superficie!

No podia decirle a ninguno de mis hermanos, me cargarian con esto toda la eternidad y no queria poner en juego mi reputacion como lider.

Asi que decidi hablarlo con el sensei, que mas que un bastonazo o dizlocarme el hombro no haria.

Me dirijí hacia la puerta de su recamara, lentamente, no queria llegar, no sabia como enfrentar y hablar seriamente sobre ¿fantasmas?  
Llegue mas rapido de lo que esperaba (en realidad no es que haya mucho camino entre la sala de estar y la habitacion del Sensei) Trague saliva y me dispuse a golpear, pero antes de que lo hiciera oí un tranquilo  
-Pasa hijo mio - desde adentro de la habitación

\- Hai Sensei - dije en tono valeroso, mientras mi querido padre aun de espaldas, prendia un par de inciensos para luego sentarse frente a mi y con la mano hacer un ademan para que yo lo imitara.

\- ¿En qué puedo ayudarte Leonardo?-

\- Verá Sensei... - hice una pausa, si pudiera transpirar lo estaria haciendo en estos momentos - Desde hace varios meses, cuando salgo a la superficie... Siento que una presencia, me mira a lo lejos.  
He intentado buscar el dueño de aquella sensacion pero no lo he encontrado y...  
me estoy empezando a preocupar-

-Querido hijo, muchas veces los ojos engañan a la mente y la mente engaña a los sentidos, busca detras de la "presencia" y sabras de que se trata.  
En el antiguo japon muchas veces los ninjas eran confundidos por espiritus porque la gente temia de ellos.  
Es muy probable que tu propio miedo este enmascarando lo que en verdad es.

\- ¡Hai Sensei! Sere mas objetivo - dije mientras me paraba y me disponia a salir de la habitacion

\- Si realmente llegara a ser lo que piensas luego de buscar... Rezaré por ti hijo mio.

Traté de no prestar mucha atencion a las ultimas y perturbadoras palabras, me quede con lo de la objetividad.

Ahora tenia un objetivo más que se unia a la lista de mis meditaciones  
\- Clan del pie  
\- El Kraang  
\- Desenmascarar a "La Cosa".

Me dirigi a la sala de estar, todo marchaba como siempre.  
-Donnie fundiendose con la chatarra en el laboratorio  
-Mikey molestando a Raph  
\- Raph intentando arrancarle el caparazón a Mikey.  
Intenté protestar ante la conducta inmadura mis hermanos, pero queria romper la rutina desagradable un poco y solo me acomode en el sillon para seguir con la rutina que me gustaba, buscar si pasaban alguna repeticion de Heroes del Espacio en algun canal.

Faltaban 2hs para ir a patrullar, asi que tenia tiempo para hacer naaada, era uno de esos dias que hasta un lider como yo queria semiesconder la cabeza en su caparazón, ver la tele y ya.

Entro Abril por la entrada saludado a todos efusivamente y anunciando de que traia pizza.  
Como siempre Donnie corrio hacia ella.  
Raph la saludo sin nisiquiera mirarla y Mikey se abalanzo a abrazarla por haber traido pizza.  
Yo hice un gesto cortez como siempre y segui buscando mi serie.  
Era guapa, habia que admitirlo un par de veces me habia quedado... Admirando su figura.  
Pero aun asi la consideraba un peligro para el equipo, siempre metiendose en problemas, arriengando la vida de Donnie, la de todos en general, alguien siempre tenia que estar para salvarle el trasero.  
Ademas de que se notaba que aunque nos quisiera como amigos / hermanos, nos tenia algo de asco.  
No me gustaba ver sufrir a Donnie por un imposible.  
De todos modos no era de mi incumbencia y un lider debia ser amable, bondadoso sobre todo de buen corazon, asi que trataba de quererla como a una hermanita menor.  
Terminamos de comer y nos dirigimos a patrullar.  
Como siempre Abril pregunto si podia acompañarnos.  
Pero el Sensei, para mi fortuna, decia que aun no estaba preparada.

Empezamos una noche normal de patrullas, evitamos un par de asaltos, hace tiempo que no se veia actividad del Pie, lo que me hacia sospechar que en cualquier momento podrian aparecer.  
Habiamos logrado evitar que el Kraang se llevara como especimenes a una mujer y su bebé.  
Todo normal, hasta que llegamos al edificio de la 56st.

-¡Alto, equipo!- dije alarmado, otra vez sentia a "La Cosa" mirnadonos

\- ¿Que sucede, Osado lider? - Preguntó el Oji verde de muy poca paciencia que ya queria volver a la guarida, tenia que darle unos medicamentos a Spike que se habia enfermado por comer un resto de los inventos con pizza de Mikey.

\- He sentido que alguien nos observa, mantenganse en guardia - tratando de disimular lo nervioso que me ponia la situacion  
-¿Donde? ! ¿Donde?, ¿Donde? - Repetia Mikey mientras hacia volteretas por todos lados -Yo lo vencere con la furia de mis Nunchakus uuaaaiiaaaaaaaa-  
Donnie: Intentare buscar con las ondas infrarrojas que le he aditado a mi telefono si se encuentra alguien mas en un radio de dos cuadras a la redonda.

Ese instante paso en camara lenta, no se exactamente lo que habia sucedido.  
Luego de un grito desgarrador Donnie se encontraba tendido en el suelo sangrando a mares, tenia clavado algo que parecia una flecha pero sin cola era como una especie de ¿ Aguja de tejer negra?

¡Donniee! Gritamos los tres al unisono, mientras Mikey y yo corrimos a asistir al herido.

No pude preguntarle como se sentia que fui interrumpido por un muy claro

-¡MORIRAAAAAS!- Al parecer el inutil de Raphael habia encontrado al que habia atacado a Donnie, como siempre sin importarle un carajo el equipo decidio ir detras del agresor.  
Estaba muy enojado, el idiota en vez de pensar en reagruparnos y asistir a Donnie salio en busca de venganza

-¡VUELVE IDIOTAAA!- logré gritarle antes de que se perdiera entre los edificios

Donnie estaba perdiendo demasiada Sangre asi que lo tome en brazos y con la ayuda de Mikey nos dirigimos a la guarida.

Ya me las veria con el otro cretino cuando volviera.

POV Donnie

Senti como un objeto puntiagudo desgarraba mi carne, como efecto reflejo caí instantaneamente al suelo, no puede ver de donde salio el disparo, pero quedaba mas que claro de que se trataba de una especie de flecha

Mis hermano me transladaron rapidamente a la guarida, debia actuar rapido antes de perder la conciencia.

Donnie: M-Mikey trae de mi laboratorio... el kit de primeros auxilios que se encuentra en la repisa arriba de Metalhead.- Me sentia muy debil pero debia darle instrucciones a mis hermanos

Donnie: Leo... arran..ca de cuajo la... la flecha

Leonardo: ¿ Sse-guro?- me miro aterrado

Donnie :¡RAPIDO!

Leonardo: okokok

Donnie: ¡ARRRGGG!- juré escuchar mi carne desgarrandose al momento en que me quitaba esa cosa, la sangre enpezo a brotar mas que antes, sentia que me iba a morir en cualquier momento

Mikey : Donniee Donniee, amigo resiste solo dinos que hacer y saldra todo bien, amigo no nos dejes- decia el joven de ojos azules al borde de las lagrimas.

Donnie: En. .. El kit hay. . Una jeringa. .. Preparada... Con adre-nalina, 2,5ml en mi muslo, YA - me desperaba el sentir desvanecerme, por lo menos aquella inyecion lo ayudaria a no desmayarse y a poder terminar de curarse la herida.  
Luego de que haga efecto termine de darle las indicaciones a mis hermanos

Leo estaba terminando de vendarme la herida, cuando Mikey se disponia a tirar la flecha a la basura.

Donnie: NOOO ¿que haces? Deja eso, ni la toques, le haré un par de pruebas.

Tal vez esa flecha podria ayudarme a descubrir quien era el responsable.  
Me levante de donde estaba descanzando con ayuda de mi bo, los chicos me pedia que me quedara a quieto, que no me convenia moverme.  
Hice caso omiso y me dirigi al laboratorio para analizar la flecha, mi pierna aun dolia, pero si tardaba mas, muchas de las pistas que contenia aquel arma podrian desaparecer.

Pasé toda la noche entre analgesicos, antibioticos y examenes

Las pruebas finales no eran muy alentadoras, no habia encontrado grandes detalles, no habian huellas, lo unico que habia podido deducir es que era hecha a mano y por alguna razon estaba hueca por dentro.  
Recordé que habia aditado a la correa que cruzaba mi pecho para sostener el bo, una pequeña camara, tal vez con un poco de suerte aquel instrumento habria filmado al agresor.

Revisé los videos varias veces, encontre el momento justo en el que me disparaban  
No se veia muy bien ya que no tenia gran definicion, pero se podia distinguir a una persona totalmente vestida de negro con una mascara blanca, intente sacar medidas y solo pude decifrar la altura.  
Era muy bajito para ser un hombre, de todos modos no habia podido medir sus caderas, para dar por asentado de que se trataba de una mujer.  
Compartir esta información con mis hermanos sería una muy mala idea.  
Empezarian a cazar a cada mujer de 1.56m de todo NY, sobre todo Raphael.  
Haria mas pruebas antes de llegar a una conclusion.

Esto no era para tomarselo a la ligera.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola Lectoras/es Disculpen la tardanza es que esta semana estuve a mil! Gracias por los reviews me animan muchoo!

Una consulta: Alguien sabe donde puedo conseguir/bajar/ver online la 3era y 4ta temporada de tnmnt 2012 ? No la encuentro por ningun lado =(  
Sepan Disculpar si el Cap quedó algo corto  
En general no los voy a hacer tan largos  
Y este fic va terminar masomenos en el cap 10 o eso creo, porque esta cambiando bastante a lo que tenía pensado.  
Sin mas que decir  
¡Saludos!

Capitulo 5 : Obseción

Luego de aquella furtiva victoria, me sentia poderosa, pero aun asi no queria realmente emocionarme y terminar hechando todo a perder.  
"A un mismo hipopotamo no se le intenta cazar dos veces en un dia"- Decia un viejo dicho Africano  
Deje pasar dos meses para intentar nuevamente "implantar" a alguna de las tortugas.

Me encontraba esperandolas, sabia bien por donde venian, ya que el GPS en la capsula delataba su posición.  
Me oculte en las sombras, como siempre, con mi traje casi psicopata de "V"  
Podia sentir la helida brisa newyorkina rozar mi cuerpo.  
Tenia en la mira al mas pequeño, otra vez iba a ganar, sonrei, esto seria muy facil.  
Tensé mi arco, mientras el latido de mi corazón se alineaba con mi arma, para mi, siempre habia sido un momento magico el previo a lanzar.

-uno... dos... Tres - enumeré el tiempo para mis adentros.

Antes de poder hacer nada senti como una lazo de acrilico rodeaba mi cuello evitando que respirará

\- uno.. dos... Tres..- pude escuchar a algo surrurar una enumeración, lo que por un momento fugaz me parecio totalmente ironico, luego del "tres" no supe más nada.

"Histerico,Nervioso, casi al borde del colapso" basicamente eso definia mi estado de animo estos últimos meses, la meditacion ya no funcionaba y "eso" habia tomado el primer lugar en mi lista de preocupaciones.

"No era nada amigable", aunque normalmente solo se quedaba ahi, mirandonos, asechandonos sin decir nada ni mover un solo musculo.

Habia sido hostil atacando a Donnie hace un par de meses, muchas veces estuve a punto de encararlo, pero algo dentro de mi me decia que no, que no era tiempo, que no sabia exactamente los potenciales de aquel ser, que debia pensar mejor las cosas.  
Desde aquel ataque, "La Cosa" habia tomado el centro de mis pensamientos, no solo la lista de mis enemigos, sino mis pensamientos en general.  
Me ponia nervioso, nos ataco, pero luego de aquel insidente no habia intentado nada, nada, NADA.  
Podia sentirlo cada vez que patrullabamos y cuando no se encontraba acechandonos, mi paranoia hacia que pudiera sentir como si estuviera ahi.

Estaba harto, sabia, presentia, que no era Kraang y por dentro esperaba que no fuera del Pie.  
Lo importante, es que debia tomar cartas en el asunto.  
Prepare todo con anterioridad , inclusive, mi mente para que no se quebrantara con lo que iba a hacer.

Esa noche me disculpé con mis hermanos, no iba a salir a patrullar, inventé alguna escusa, como que me sentía descompuelsto o algo asi.  
Deje a cargo a Raph, obviamente no podian salir a patrullar sin un lider.  
Luego de escuchar un par de minutos como mi hermanito alardeaba de que "iba a ser mejor , que debia tomar el control total del grupo y mas blablabla"  
Se largaron a patrullar.

Por fin, estaba todo listo, tome una gran bocanada de aire y me dispuse a seguirlos a una distancia prudente, como la que normalmente tomaba "La Cosa".

Pasaban las horas y nada, "Eso" no aparecia comenze a quejarme de la desesperación y "como por arte de Rapha" ( normalmente cuando el se desesperaba aparecia lo que estabamos acechando)  
Quejarme surgío efecto.  
Podia vislumbrar una silueta a dos edificios observando a mis hermanos.  
Me acerque con cautela hasta llegar a la misma azotea en la que se encontraba "La Cosa" que al parecer no se habia percatado de mi existencia.  
Me desespere un poco al notar que nuevamente se encontraba intentando atacar a mis hermanos.  
Mis manos temblaban mientras sostenia aquel lazo, me aterraba la idea de atacar por la espalda y asfixiar a mi oponente, pero si no actuaba rapido, "Eso" mataría a alguno de mi hermanos.

Minutos mas tarde, ya habia neutralizado a mi objetivo, fue rapido, pero la adrenalina un corria en mi.

"Podría acostumbrarme a esa sensación".

-Ugh...- Mi cabeza daba vueltas no lograba enfocar bien la vista, intente refregarme los ojos pero descubrí, con mucho paníco, que encontraba me sentada y atada con cadenas, a lo que parecia ser una silla totalmente oxidada de fierro, vieja.  
El panico en mi, ya habia alcanzado un nivel que nunca experimente en mi vida.  
Por alguna razón aún poseia la mascara puesta.  
Intenté decifrar en donde me encontraba, el escenario era digno de una película de terror.  
Era una especie de frigorifico abandonado, podia verse ganchos y maquinas viejas para cortar carne por doquier, sin duda era un tinglado inmenso.

"Simplemente... Estaba muy jodida"


	6. Chapter 6

Hola Lectoras/es mil gracias por sus reviews realmente son mi inspiracion xD Leonardo esta violando mi fic xD no debería pero bueno, esta cosa está escribiendose por si sola. =) ¡En fin! Sin mas nada que decir...

Saludos a todos

S.P =)

Pov Leo en cursiva Pov Aymar en romano

Capitulo 6:

_Me Oculté en la esquina mas oscura a mi parecer de aquel horrible frigorifico. Tenía una vista panoramica de "La Cosa", estaba ahi, yo lo habia capturado, era casi exitante. Estaba al borde del desenfreno queria ir a sacarle la mascara que portaba, queria revelar su identidad, no soportaba la idea de que hubiera intentado hacerle daño a mis hermanos, queria devolverle el favor. "No Leo, no hay honor en eso"- mi conciencia aclamaba un poco de moral._

_"Inhala, exhala" ufffff" -Debía calmarme o esto saldria muy mal, tenia que ser objetivo, estaba ahi no para crear un juego perverso, solo para descubrir quién era esa persona que tanto queria hacerle daño a mis hermanitos._

_"La Cosa" se estaba revolviendo en el asiento, al parecer despertando, era hora de actuar. Me acerque lentamente hasta quedar en frente a aquel casi mitico ser que se habia metido en mis pensamientos hasta calarme los huesos._

_Le regalé la sonrisa más macabra que pude esbozar, queria que se intimidara, la noche recién empezaba para los dos_

"Estaba muy jodida, demasiado jodida"-A punto de entrar en el colapso nervioso, ¡Mierda! Me habian... ¡Me habian Casado! Algo el doble de aterrador que mis propios pensamientos, me quito de mi autocompasión, unos ojos oscuros y una sonrisa a lo Jocker, me observaba desde el otro lado de la habitación, trague saliva, habia visto demasiadas peliculas de terrror para saber como iba a terminar esto, ¡estupidos Estados Unidos! Su maldita plaga de degenerados. Maldije mi suerte una y otra vez, se estaba acercando, no habia musculo en mi que no temblara como una patetica hoja. Estaba parado frente a mi, no lo podia creer, largue una estridente y nerviosa risotada a lo maníaca. La tortuga gigante, lider, de la banda azul en los ojos me habia secuestrado. -JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ- No podia contener los nervios, la PRESA me habia CAZADO.

Para mi, algo totalmente inedito. Senti el filo de su katana romper en dos mi mascara, abriendo una muy pequeña herida en mi nariz. Me tragué completamente la risa... Su semblante cambio totalmente a un rostro sin expresion alguna, al develar mi identidad,Empalideció.

¡_Mierda, mierda, mierda! Se trataba de una mujer, una chica, no podria hacerle daño a una chica. ¿Y el honor? ¡¿Donde quedaria el Honor?! Podia casi escuchar la voz de mi Sensei reprochandomelo todo._

_-Nonononono- repeti como loco, mientras me alejaba unos pasos dandole la espalda a ¡LACHICA! mi cabeza daba vueltas, queria hacerle daño a "La Cosa" por haber dañado a Donnie y claro, para poder sacarle informacion, de todos modos era aceptable en el codigo del ninja poder torturar a un enemigo. Pero... Era una mujer, no podia lastimarla, me convertiria en esa clase de tortuga que tanto odio._

_"Tranquilo Leonardo, se objetivo, es un enemigo, lastimo a Donnie, no es una mujer indefensa"- me repetia una y otra vez tratando de calmar a mi conciencia nuevamente. "Inahala, exhala" ufff - suspire un par de veces, debia volver a la accion, "¡Mente Fria, Codos firmes, mirada fija!"- Nunca antes las palabras del Sensei habian sido tan significativas para mi que en ese momento._

_Cambie mi rostro a uno serio, no queria demostrar debilidad. Me impuse nuevamente frente a ella y con la voz mas grave e intimidante que me salió en ese momento estepeté. -¿De dónde vienes?-Ella solo me miraba desconcertada. La tenue luz de las lamparas que aún servían en aquel desmantelado edificio apenas podían iluminar la escena, me sorprendia que aún un lugar como aquel tuviera suministro energético._

_-¡¿Entiendes lo que pregunto?!¿ De donde vienes? ¿ Quién te envia?_

_Su pequeño cuerpo se estremecia entre los eslabones oxidados que chirreaban_

_-¿Estás con el clan del pie? - Volví a interrogar, tomé con mis manos la cadena y de un tirón la acerqué hacia donde yo me encontraba, dejando a centimetros de mi rostro, queria que notara que estaba hablando muy enserio. Entre dientes me dirijí a ella nuevamente. -¿Estás con el clan del pie? ¿De dónde vienes? dije aprentando un poco mas la cadena, haciendo que ella soltara un gemido de dolor. Quería que notara que estaba hablando encerio, ¿Pero que tan enserio estaba dispuesto yo a actuar esa noche?_

_-N-no m-me hagas daño - musito ella con una debil voz, mientras penetraba mis ojos._

_En ese momento la solté bruscamente, me aterrorizo la idea de estar haciendole daño a la persona equivocada, Pero si ella le habia hecho daño a mi hermano e habia intentado nuevamente arremeterse contra alguno de ellos.._

_-¿Por quieres hacernos daño? Siempre estas vigilando, acechandonos, ¿ Que pretendes? Soltó una leve tos y me pidio agua ¡¿De donde iba a sacar yo agua de este lugar? ! Le heché una mirada fulminante y desaparecí en la oscuridad._

_¿Que estaba haciendo? Esa damisela en peligro que tenia maniatada con cadenas, ¿era el peligroso ser que nos acechaba? ¿Ella fue quien daño a Donnie? La situación pintaba mal. Tenia una pequeña chica atada, en un escalofriante deposito de carne abandonado, todo indicaria que yo era el villano y que alguien debia rescatarla antes de que me aproveche de su infortunio Volvi con el agua, lo que no fue muy facil encontrar en un lugar tan alejado de la civilizacion._

_-Aqui te traje el agua -me diriji hacia la muchacha con un deje de impaciencia. -¿ Podrías darme ?- espetó mientras me miraba fijamente -Tengo las manos atadas. Por un momento dude en desatarla, le acerque el recipiente con agua y lo verti directamente en su boca y volvi a preguntar -¿Quien eres?_

"La confusión es una de las artimañana mas utilizada por los cazadores, consiste en hacer creer a la presa que por momentos está en control de la situación para luego desestabilizar su prematuro estado de confort. Lo que deja en evidencia que se le ha tendido una trampa. Para ser precisos: "No cayó en ella, entro lentamente" DebÍa ser astuta, evidentemente no me mataria, ya lo hubiera antes. Esto podria ser una gran oportunidad o un terrible error, todo dependía de que tanto me habia adentrado en las fauses de la bestia.

\- Por favor no me hagas daño- le dije suplicante La tortuga estaba visiblemente nervioso, era obvio que no sabia que hacer y que la situación se le habia ido de las manos

-No te haré daño, si contestas algunas de mis preguntas- Dijo la bestia

-Entonces me harás daño - exclame yo conociendo la respuesta.

-¡NO,NO! No te hare daño- replico el ingenuo, cambiando su tono de voz.

-Estoy atada de pies y manos, estas cadenas me hacen mucho daño, prometo que si me sueltas no le diré a la policia

-¡Escucha, no te soltaré hasta que me des una respuesta! ¿Por que atacaste a mi hermano?-Explamó demostrando impaciencia

-¿Que me quiere hacer señor tortuga? -pregunté mientras me encogia de brazos y ponia una especie de "cara de cachorro golpeado" . Sabia que me estaba extralimitando, era patetico mi papel de "damisela en peligro" Debo confesar que era nueva en el concepto, pero al juzgar por la reacción de mi captor no lo estaba haciendo nada mal. Hombres, tortugas macho, todos reaccionan igual ante nuestro pequeño y femenino cuerpo en problemas.

-¡NO! "Señor tortuga " suena muy raro, soy ... soy Leonardo- dijo con una candida voz, algo nerviosa. Por su manera de expresarse y por su poca concentracion en el papel de "tipo duro" era obvio que no tenia la mas minima idea de lo que estaba haciendo.

-... Soy Leonardo- Repitió- y te sorprendera que normalmente yo no me comporto de esta manera, No esperaba encontrar a una chica detras de la mascara.

\- Yo estoy aterrada, no sé de lo que eres capaz, estas cadenas me hacen mucho daño y tu no haces mas que gritarme.

-Disculpa, realmente, quiero que sepas que yo no soy asi, solo protejo a mi familia y tú nos pusiste en riesgo, ¿ Por que nos acechabas de esa manera?

-En este momento, eso es muy confuso para mi - mentí - Quiero ser sincera contigo pero temo por mi vida.

-Si te suelto, ¿ Crees que podremos tener una conversación amigable?

-No veo porque no, tu eres es gran tortugo mutante aqui, alguien debe tener miendo es yo de ti,

Que puedo hacerte con mis debiles manos? se vé que eres entrenado, Seguramente no podria correr o intentar escapar lejos de tu alcance. Por cierto, No soy de aqui, asi que si quieres agregarle mas confusión al asunto, realmente no se donde estoy parada.

-Disculpa, pero si no supiera que le has hecho daño a mi hermano, esto se trataria de un gran mal entedido.

-Imagino que debe ser dificil cuidar de tu familia en medio de tanto peligro

-¿De que peligro me hablas? No te haré daño, pero necesito saber para quien trabajas ¿Quien te envia? ¿Estas con el pie?

-N-no me esstoy sintiendo muy bieen- finji desfallecer- Es..tas cadenas me sofo...can - espeté menguando mi voz hasta hacerla casi inaudible.

-Ugh.. Tranquila te desataré- dijo poniendose aun mas nervioso, el muy ingenuo no podia evitar ser noble- Pero si intentas algo... - Mientras desenvainaba una de sus katanas y me apuntaba con ella dando a entender un muy claro mensaje.

Tomé una gran bocanada de aire exagerando un poco el volver a respirar. -Ma.. Mas agua por favor

\- Aqui tienes... Bien, ahora que estas "comoda" ¡DIME PARA QUIEN TRABAJAS! - exclamó quedando a pocos centimetros de mi rostro aun amenazandome con su arma.

¡TE DIJE QUE EN ESTOS MOMENTOS ES MUY CONFUSO PARA MI- Me levanté subitamente de esa asquerosa silla.

-Le..leonardo, yo... - aganché la cabeza mientras comenzaba a "sollozar" Su rostro empalideció nuevamente, casi boqui abierto, seguramente no sabia como reaccionar ante tal numerito, lo tenia donde queria, pero aun no sabia como hacer para conseguir salir de alli.

-uff... - suspiró- Entiendeme, si no me dices lo que te pido, no podre dejarte ir de aqui, linda, no quiero hacerte daño, solo quiero que esto termine, no me orgullese para nada la situación, pero debo cuidar a mi familia, por favor coopera conmigo y te dejaré ir, si todo esto lo haces por que te obligan... Creeme, te doy mi palabra, que no permitire que nada te pase, pero solo tienes que decirme la verdad. Ahora... ¿Quién eres? - dijo con una suave y comprensiva voz.

Debo admitir que su discursito me conmovió, el tipo estaba dispuesto realmente a mantenerme a salvo si yo estaba en peligro, seguro hasta daria su vida por ello. Odiaba conocer a mis victimas, es como saber que tienes que matar un cachorro que intenta jugar contigo sabiendo que tarde o temprano deberas llevar su cadaver al que habia pagado por él. Pero bueno, si algo me servia de consuelo es que ¡El mundo es injusto! ¿cierto? Debía deshacerme del "honorable" y sus parientes para continuar con mi vida. Luego de cauterizar un poco más mi mente y reprimir todo impulso moralista, volví al juego.

Yo solo quiero salir de aqui- dije aun "sollozando"- Si me dejas irme prometo que volveremos a vernos y te contaré todo, ademas no volveré a atacar a tus hermanos, te lo ruego, Leonardo, dejame ir.

-Lo siento...- tragó saliva - No puedo permitir que te vayas, nada garantiza que volverás ni que nos dejarás en paz.

La paciencia y el jueguito se me estaban acabando, no soportaba comportarme como una estupida frente aquel ser y no seguiría por mucho tiempo más suplicando, era hora de presionar un poco aprovechando que por lo menos ya me habia desatado.

Agache por un segundo mi cabeza mientras suspiraba lentamente, no iba a seguir cruzandome de brazos, era hora de actuar, sonreí macabramente para que él lo notara mientras levantaba mi vista para mirarlo directamente a los ojos, caminé lentamente los cortos pasos que nos distanciaban quedando frente a frente con aquella tortuga, podia sentir su respiración en mi rostro. Al parecer mi cambio de actitud lo habia dejado perplejo y mi acercamiento tan peligroso lo tensaba, pero aun así no habia retrocedido ni un solo paso, solo se puso en guardia levemente tratando de disimularlo.

-Mira.. Te he dado muchas oportunidades de que me dejes salir de aqui en paz - dije secamente-pero al parecer, prefieres del modo dificil... - suspiré- Para empezar, tengo mucha información de ustedes, los he investigado toodo el año, se donde queda su asquerosa guarida, se de su patetico maestro, lo que comen todo los dias. Esta información solo la se yo, pero seria una pena que acabara en manos equivocadas ¿Cierto?-Los ojos del Quelonio se abrieron a mas no poder-Por otro lado, si tú no me sueltas y decides atacarme, te aseguro que apenas intentes algo, haré que tu querido Donnie caiga muerto en estos instantes. Si me dejas ir, te daré una tregua de un par de meses, esa es mi oferta final-

Retrocedió varios pasos mientras me miraba molesto, tal vez pensando en que hacer. Yo solo me encontraba ahi esperando su respuesta cuando de repente lo vi correr hacia mi empuñando firmemente sus armas. A duras penas conseguí esquivar sus movimientos, estaba aterrada , el chantaje no habia funcionado, seguia escapando de sus golpes quería salir corriendo de alli pero sabia que si le daba la espalda, sería mi fin. Era hora de emplear el año de Krav Maga, pero ¿cómo? Estaba totalmente aterrada, ademas de que aquella arte marcial era de contacto directo y yo apenas podia esquivar los "katanazos" que casi me rozaban la piel. En un momento trastabilló dejando al decubiertos por unos segundo su brazo que habia pasado frente a mi al esquivar su ataque. Comenzé a golpear fuertemente la articulación de su ante brazo logrando atrofiarla un poco haciendo que soltara una de las katanas alejandose un poco. Rapidamente tomé aquel arma entre mis manos, jamas habia tocado una como esta en mi vida, era más ligera que mi machete, pero mas compleja, me sentia una idiota empuñando aquel arma, estaba segura que hasta la habia agarrado mal. Ambos estabamos jadeando, esperando que el otro atacara, obviamente yo no iba a ser la primera, ¿Como rayos iba a salir de esta? La derrota era inminente. Tras un grito de guerra el volvio a atacarme, otra vez me encontraba esquivando "katannazos" traté de avanzar un par de veces pero fue inutil. Sentí que el tiempo se habia detenido mientras escuchaba la carne de mi rostro abrirse, desde mis cejas hasta mi mejilla, por suerte, me aleje lo suficiente al momento del ataque para que no afectara mi ojo, pero aun asi el corte en mi mejilla habia sido muy profundo, tanto, que empezo a brotar sangre a mares. Me arrodille donde estaba, sin decir una sola palabra mientras sostenia mi rostro y lo miraba con odio. Me las pagaria, no gritaria de dolor, no me quejaria, solo acumularia todo ese sufrimiento dentro de mi, juré que haria que él gritara por mi. Se veia aturdido me miraba como si literalmente me hubiera matado, como si no hubiera querido hacerme aquel daño, sin decir nada solo desapareció en la oscuridad. No me importaba perder dinero, ya no me importaba el estupido contrato con karai, me vengaria y la cabeza de esas cuatro estupidas tortugas descanzarian sobre mi chimena. Ya lo habia decidido, esto era personal.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7 :

Pequeños rios de agua se formaban al rededor de la habitación corriendo estrepitosamente por las canaletas de la alcantarilla. Cada vez que llovia un inigualable olor a tierra mojada impregnaba el lugar.

Rendido ante la situación, era hora de admitir el error y cortar por lo sano, debia buscar ayuda ya que todo se me habia escapado de las manos.

El silencio hacia más incomoda la situación y parecia achicar las paredes del dojo, mientras me arrodillaba frente a mi querido padre, sensei.

-Bien hijo mio... ¿Qué te aflije?-Rompió expectante, preguntandose por qué lo habia citado tan repentinamente.

-Ciertamente... Yo amhh... Tuve que... Bueno, es que... - no podía para de titubear ¿Cómo le explicaría a mi padre que había secuestrado una mujer solo para protejer supuestamente a mi familia?

-¡Leonardo...!- interrumpio mis pensamientos amenazantemente tratando de que vaya al grano.

-¡Lo siento! Es que obre sin preguntar... No debí hacerlo - cerrelos ojos apretando mis puños, como si eso me diera el impulso que necesitaba, confesé- ¡Secuestré una mujer para sacarle información y le hize daño! pero no fue mi intención ¡lo juro!

Splinter giró dandome la espalda mientras acariciaba su larga barba guardando silencio por varios minutos, mientras mi desdesperación crecía.

-Nuestras decisiónes, aunque equivocadas, nos pueden llevar a situacionnes inesperadas, mi querido pupilo, aunque las consecuencias nefastas no acechen en la oscuridad de nuestra mente, la resolución de tales problemas nos definirán como lideres, ninjas y como individuos, hijo mio.

-Lo miré algo confundido,no tanto por sus palabras, sino por sus acciones, aun esperando un garrotazo inminente.

Splinter rodó los ojos imaginando de que sus palabras no llegaron a ser muy claras- Haz querido defender a tu familia de la manera equivocada, cometiendo errores que ahora deben ser saldados, pero dudo que te falte capacidadd para poder resolverlos, aún sigues siendo el lider, protector que yo creo, no me he equivocado jamás contigo-Dijo esto ultimo mientras se alejaba para abandonar el dojo.

-Ah... Por cierto hijo mio, mas allá de que el problema que haz ocasionado se resolverá eventualmente, tambien saldaras tu cuota de irresponsabilidad aqui, limpiaras toda la guarida tu solo por un mes-Mientras desaparecia del lugar dejandome un poco confundido y frustrado por la tarea a realizar, que por cierto me merecía.

O0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0

La sangre que brotaba de mi fresca herida dejaba rastros el camino, mientras mi cuerpo tambaleante trataba de impulsarse hacia adelante, me sentia perturbada, lastiamada,no tanto por la hemorragia, si no por mi orgullo totalmente sersenado, habia sido la presa. Varios kilometros atrás dejaba la escena de lo que fué, uno de los momentos mas confusos de mi vida.

-Hola hermosa que hace una cosita tan suculenta en este luegar tan sola ... ¿estas perdida? ¿qué te paso en el rostro, te arañaron? Un primor como tú merecen que la traten bien y todos nosotros sabremos como tratarte - dijo un canalla desenvainando frente a mi una navaja mientras otros 15 hombres aparecian atrás, varios se relamian, otros hacian señales obsenas anticipando lo que planeaban en mi. Apreté mis puños fuerte del asco que me producian esos seres, escorias humanas no merecian vivir, quien sabe cuantas niñas indefensas encontraron su final en mano de esos pateticos idiotas. Al apretar mi puño no me había percatado que aún empuñaba el arma de mi enemigo, en ese momento mi mente se sencegueció sumida en un oceano violento de furia, solo habia una cosa que podría saciar mi ansias.

-Oye preciosa deja ese cuchillito, te puedes hacer daño - decia mientras se reia estrepitosamente junto con sus compañeros que cerraban un circulo al rededor mio. Ya no podia soportar el asco,la repulsión, era demasiado... por un segundo sentí que el tiempo se detenía, mientras me habria paso entre mienbros arrebatados y sangre, cortando a cada uno de esos degenarados quitandole la vida seguramente más rapido y menos dolorosamente de lo que merecian . Solo quedaba uno, el único que me había hablado desde el principio, me miraba aterrado pidiendo piedad, pero no, no habria piedad, desde aquel frigorífico, toda la bondad que habia en mí, habia desaparecido, hice una imagen mental de aquella tortuga imaginandola encarnando el lugar del delincuente. Me arremetì contra el, Leonardo, con toda mi furia imaginando o tal vez ensayando como sería su muerte. Lo poco que quedaba de aquel sujeto tendido en el suelo aún suplicaba por piedad, pero el no hubiera tenido piedad conmigo ¿o si? Me agache hasta quedar a su altura y le susurré - Hola hermosa que hace una cosita tan suculenta en este luegar tan sola ...- mientras incrustaba el filo de mi katana lentamente en su pecho hasta que dejó de respirar.

La luz del sol se colaba por mi ventana, sus rayos daban en mis ojos, despabilandome incomodamente, mi cabeza daba vueltas como si hubiera tomado alcohol toda la noche, pero no era asi, pude ver todas mis ropas manchadas en sangre que empezaban a heder. Rapidamente me quité todo lo puesto y me dirigí a la ducha, repasando la noche anterior, tratanddo de darle un significado. Las calidas gotas comenzaban a recorrer mi cuerpo, borrando todo ese liquido escrlata ajeno, que había manchado mi piel, suspiré pesadamente, limpié cada parte de mi anatomia varias veces para quitar aquel olor metalico que me cubria, me emvolví en un par de toallas mientras miraba mi reflejo en el espejo del tocador. Aquella imagen tan cotidiana habia cambiado, todo era diferente, sonreí motivada, sentía cada parte de mi ser evolucionar, como si la niña tonta y escualida se convirtiera en una fiera deseosa de mas, era inevitable, todo habia cambiado esa noche y no volveria atrás. Comenzé a reirme estridentemente ¡realmente me gustaba lo que el reflejo me devolvia! quité todas esas molestas toallas que cubrían mi humanidad, con mis manos empeze a rozar mi cuerpo, escudriñandolo todo, esa nueva yo en mi viejo cuerpo, era sublime, no pude evitar soltar uno que otro gemido.

Me dirigi hacia mi guardaropas, a un costado se encontraba aquel "disfraz" de V que utilizaba normalmente completamente roto y manchado de sangre, lo mire con asco, no por su estado sino por que ya no me representaba en nada. Revolví una caja que se encontraba escondida entre mis otras ropas, en ella estaban las prendas que me habia dejado Karai en un principio, "Que gusto extraño que tienen estos ninjas"- Murmuré Una playera de tiras negras bien ajustada que solo cubría mi pecho lo demas era en una especie de red de hilos de esos parecidos a las medias de las zorras, escogi tambien una mini-falda que al parecer tenia una especie de short calza debajo y unas medias como las antes mencionada, sonrei, para mis adentros anteriormente hubiera pensado que solo asi se vestiria una prostituta,pero bueno, debia quemar completamente mi anterior yo, encontré unas rodilleras, unos guantes tambien en red que me llegaban hasta ante brazo y un cinturon que parecia estar lleno de armes "más adelante debia practicar utilizar todos esos chuches seguramente no serian muy diferentes a mis antiguas herramientas de trabajo" Mire nuevamente mi reflejo en el tocador, sonrei con fuerza, parecia toda una zorra, toda una fiera y asi de hija de puta iba a descuartizar a cada uno de esos reptiles en especial a... Leonardo, la ropa me apretaba todo el cuerpo, dejaba muy poco a la imaginación pero sentia que acompañaba perfectamente ese instinto asesino y desquiciado que habia brotado en mi interior.

Vendé y desinfecté todos los cortes que me habia propinado aquella tortuga, recordando sus palabras tan amigables mientras el alcohol ardiendo en mi cuerpo relataba lo contrario. A un costado de mi cama descanzaba aquella arma que antes pertenecia al quelonio. Desde la noche anterior al aniquilar a todos esos idiotas sentí dentro mio que aquel arma nunca se había utilizado de manera correcta, sin duda había cambiado su lealtad, como si nos hubieramos conectado de alguna manera. Mire mi reflejo sobre aquella katana solo faltaba una cosa para terminar mi nuevo disfraz o mas bien mi nueva piel, tomé las asquerosas piezas que quedaban de mis anteriores ropas de pelea y corte un antifaz negro con dos coletas. Me coloqué todos esos accesorios como si representaran un renacimiento, mientras acomodaba mi nueva o arma, mi mejor amiga, tras mi espalda, como normalmente la utilizaba su anterior dueño. Una ultima vez repazé mi reflejo, las dos coletas en mi cabeza, hacian lucir un poco aniñada y atrevida, esta zorra estaba lista para ir tras su presa.

Muy bien Leo preparate por que voy tras de tii- musite mientras sonreia un poco mas.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o00o0

Bueeenoo hasta aqui llegué por hoy, mnh... XD creo que mas adelante deberé cambiar la calificación del fic, por que esta tomando una ruta mas gore de lo que habia pensado. XD me inspire en Harley Queen para el costume de mi personaje, no queria esplayarme taanto en su vestimenta u.u odio ser tan descriptiva con ese tipo de cosas, pero creo que fue como una transición. Sinceramente les quisiera contar mas del personaje pero ya estaria Spameando. Bueno espero que no les haya aburrido el cap... Es un poco cortito, pero no soy muy buena alarggaaando las historias xD estoy tratando de ser mas espontanea y no tan descriptiva. (maaasomenos) En finn... Saludos y espero que les haya gustaado n.n se aceptan toodo tipos de reviews

Ahhhh poor cieertoo... Más adelante(cuando tenga vaciaciones, si es que me las tomo) estaré editando los primeros caps T.T que me salieron un poco feos, pero sin cambiar la trama, solo para que sea mas fuida la lectura.

XOXOXO

S.P


	8. Chapter 8

Hola Lectores/as ¿como estan? Disculpen la tardanza, es que estoy en epoca de examenes, y bueno, no me queda mucho tiempo para vivir en general. Gracias esperarme y espero no haberles cortado el hilo de la historia Yoselyn000: ¡Gracias por esperar el cap! Significa mucho para mi n.n, ajaj si, resulta que la idea surgio de un ataque vicioso que me dio al comprarme dos comics que me faltaban de Batman Arkham City ajaj no pude resistirme a ponerlo en mi fic xD. Amo las mini series de DC n.n Saludos y espero saber de ti pronto :)

Daysha109: *.* hola! ! Mi niña de los ojos violetas, ajaj, gracias por seguir mi historia, y ayudarme tanto en las nuevas ideas ;D ¡eres increible! no puedo asegurarte de que Donn no salga herido :3 pero por ti, no será en los prox capitulos le daré algo de ventaja ajaj xD Xoxo :3

Dude01: pensé mucho en lo que me planteaste, sobre incluir más a las otras tortugas, asi que lo pondré en practica. Gracias por leer aprecio mucho tu apoyo y tu critica =) hasta el prox cap! !

Leirbag7: ¡Bienvenida! Y muchas gracias por leer mi fic, sin duda estas en lo correcto, en lo personal, lo que mas me gusta de las tortugas es que tienen personalidades muy definidas lo que permite jugar bastante con las debilidades que estas representan. ¡Espero poder seguir captando tu interes!

Alma Hamato: Gracias a por agregarme a favoritos! ! n.n lo aprecio mucho.

Bueeno sin mas que decir y agradeciendo nuevamente por el tiempo que dedican a leer esta historia

¡A leer!

Capitulo 7:

Me encaminé hacia la salida de aquel departamento, el cual se habia convertido en mi hogar por mas de un año. Sin ningun tipo de plan bajo la manga, me aventuraria a las circunstancias. Entendia en mi interior que la "venganza" sobre el pequeño corte que me habia propinado aquellla tortuga estaba por demas sobre evaluada, realmente no era para tanto. Pero aun así, una creciente necesidad de redimir aquella extraña frustración que me provocaba, era suficiente para que mi mente reclame la sangre del que me habia dañado.

En el fondo, muy en el fondo comprendía que tanto rencor se debía a algo más. De todos modos, esas cuestiones eran demasiado profundas para mi y muy retorcidas como para intentar darle un estupido "significado" psicologico, seria perder el tiempo.

El estruendo de unos violentos golpes a la puerta, me quitaron de la nube de pensamientos en la que estaba sumida. Logré alejarme lo suficiente para no ser afectada, cuando aquel rectangulo de madera voló por los aires dejando entrar a los que en esos momentos se convertirian en intrusos.

-¡Tanto tiempo cazadora!- exclamó la joven que se encontraba ahora recargada entrada- ¡tanto tiempo y tan pocos resultado!- dijo esto ultimo para luego entrar hasta la cocina y sentarse en una de las sillas que se encontraban al rededor de la mesa. Recargó su cabeza sobre los puños mientras me miraba fijamente, unos minutos de silencio inundaron el ambiente haciendo que sea más incomoda la situación, era obvio que seria una especie de interrogatorio. -¿Y bien? - pregunté perdiendo un poco la paciencia

-No estoy viendo resultados Aymar, el Clan ha gastado mucho dinero en ti...- dijo mientras seguía clavando sus ojos en mi, yo solo me limité a observarla en silencio.

-Por lo visto has tenido mucho tiempo libre... Nuevo look, vida glamurosa en NY ¿debe ser más comodo que Africa cierto? -interrogó siseando un poco.

-No tengo que dar explicaciones, esa fue

condiciones- respondí tranquilamente

-ha pasado un año y mucho dinero¡Exijo resultados o por lo menos información! - se levanto repentinamente apoyando sus puños sobre la mesa, era obvio que su molestia iba aumentando a cada palabra.

Sonreí un poco ante la situación, ¡amaba sacar de quicio a la gente! Y mi estimada visitante no era de "muchas pulgas" que digamos, asi que decidí seguirle el juego para ver hasta donde podia aguantar, de todos modos, era obvio que en algun momento atacarian. Sinceramente prefiero que sea por que me la busqué, a que sea una paliza de regalo.

Me sente frente a Karai, cruzando los pies sobre la mesa mientras comenzaba a amacarme un poco sobre la silla en la que me encontraba, impulsandome con mi katana.

-Tranquila Karai, cuando tenga las tortugas te llamare ¿Si? -guiñandole el ojo

-¿Pero quien te crees que eres? ¡Idiota quiero resultados ahora mismo!- mientras se abalanzaba un poco mas sobre la mesa eb tono amenazador.

-No los tengo

-¿Que planes tienes entonces? o piensas vivir de turista - sus ojos parecian ya casi salirse de sus cuencas.

\- mnnhh... Pues... No te lo dire ¡Es de mala suerte!- dije haciendo el ademan de "no,no,no" con mi dedo indice. Su cara comenzo a ponerse completamente roja, mientras comenzaba a desenfundar su ninjato. Algo pareció desconcentrarla ya que su color "rojo pasion" comenzo a volverse palido como una hoja de papel, su mirada se dirijia completamente anonadada a la mano con la que yo me estaba impulsando para amacarme, tardé un poco en darme cuenta el porque de esa reacción tan inesperada.

-¿D-de donde sacaste eso?- Preguntó sin apartarle la vista al objeto que tanto la habia hipnotizado, sonrei al notar que eso significaba mas que una katana. Sin duda, debia indagar, así que decidí comenzar un juego.

-Ah. .. Esto... Pues me lo dieron- dije mientras me erguia en la silla actuando desinteresadamente

\- MIENTES ¡ACASO NOS HAS TRANCIONADO MALDITA! - bosiferó sacando completamente su arma de la funda que la ocultaba.

-Ha ha ha ¿Traición?, por favor... Niña para que haya traición debe haber lealtad primero- dije rodando los ojos.

-Repetiré una vez más... ¡DE DONDE SACASTE ESO! - dijo apuntandome con esa pequeña espada que empuñaba. - digamos que me la dió un amigo - sonrei desafiante. -¿Amigo? - Exacto -¡MIENTES JAMAS SE LA DARÍA A ALGUIEN COMO TÚ! -Ha ha ha ¡Claro que se la daría a alguien como yo! despues de todo... Aqui la tengo ¿cierto?

-mientes... - Su rostro se ensombreció aun más Me acerqué hacia la ventana y en tono muy dramatico, mientras frotaba mis brazos con mis manos, exclamé - después de todo... Yo no soy de aqui y esta ciudad es tan solitaria... Supongo que en él encontre el apoyo que necesitaba- dije esto devolviendole la mirada a aquella chica que se encontraba casi al borde del desenfreno, sonrei ampliamente para mis adentros ¡ME ENCANTABA!

-¡MUEREEEEEEEEEEE!- en un segundo habia ubicado detras mio, como la primera vez, amenazando mi garganta - ¡NO LO MERECES! -exclamó entre furia y una especie de ¿sollozo? ¡Todo comenzaba a concordar, al parecer Karai sentía más que odio por la tortuga, no pude evitar largar una carcajada, era demasiado desagradable para ser cierto. Golpeé con todas mis fuerzas su estomago con el codo, no lograría humillarme como la ultima vez, logré safarme del agarre, para luego darle un puñetazo partiendole, así, el labio inferior haciendo que retrocediera un poco.

No logré terminar de disfrutar mi pequeño triunfo, que una patada proviniente de la muchacha me dejo tendida contra la pared.

Otra vez me encontraba esquivando ataques de una chica que se encontraba totalmente ida, realmente queria matarme, de alguna manera Leonardo había sido bastante suave conmigo la otra noche, con dificultad lograba esquivar sus enbestidas por toda la habitación, ya tenìa el cuerpo bastante lastimado, pero aun así, sentía que de apoco me iba acostumbrando a sus maneras de ataque, logre tocarla un par de veces con mi katana, pero apenas podia rasgarle las ropas , no lograba propinarle daño alguno.

Esa chica no solo me creia traicionera , sino que al parecer sentia algo con aquel animal, no podía entender la retorcida mente de los japoneses, ¿enserio Leonardo habia logrado enamorarla? Me distraje por un segundo entre pensamientos estupidos y malos movimientos. Nuevamente me encontraba siendo expulsada por una de sus patadas, esta vez siendo lanzada por la ventana,

vidrios al romperse y cortar mi piel fue lo ultimo que pude escuchar.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o00

POV Michelangelo

-¡OOOHHH PIZZZA LLEGASTE A MI VIDA Y ME DISTE PEPERONIIIII EN MIS VACACIONESS OHHH PIZZZAAAA, YO HUELO TU QUESO EXQUISITOO, ME VUELVO LOQUITOO -Exaclamaba a gran voz mientras horneaba esa obra maestra que habia hecho con mis propias manitos de tortuga. -Que dices icecream kitty, ¿crugiente o semicocida?-Comenté a mi delicioso amigo mientras sacaba anchoas congeladas del refrigerador. Terminé de acomodar los ingredientes especiales de mi hermosa, obviamente suculenta creación, estaba todo listo y dispuesto para...

-¡PIZZADESAYUNO! -grité con todas mis fuerzas avisando a la familia que ya estaba lista la comida. Uno a uno se sentaron en sus lugares, amaba como comenzaban las mañanas en nuestro hogar. Raph siempre gruñon, diciendome lo estupida que se veia mi sonrisa y cuestionando por qué habia hecho pizza para desayunar. -¡Porque es deliciotastico!- Le respondí mientras lo abrazaba, como siempre ante mi demostración de afecto, procedió a aplicarme la horrorosa llave de todos los dias, luego de sobarme el lugar afectado, haciendo como si nada hubiera sucedido, me dispuse a desayunar.

Repasé a mis hermanos con la mirada, todo marchaba bien, como siempre, Donnie anotando cosas raras en su libreta que yo no lograba comprender, Raph leia el diario y gruñia por las cosas que no le gustaban, mientras apartaba los suplementos que él aseguraba odiar, esparciendolos por todo el piso de la cocina. Yo solo me limité a reirme, la situación era divertida, los regaños de parte de Donnie no se hicieron esperar, mientras que Leo... Leo ¿Leo no habia dicho nada? Parecía estar sumido en sus pensamientos y cada tanto hacia expresiones de preocupacion o de enojo, traté de no prestarle mucha atencion , pero sinceramente, soy de esas tortugas que no SOPORTAN que las cosas no esten en su lugar, se que puedo parecer distraido pero cuando algo no encaja, me incomoda MUCHO. La mañana siguió como de costumbre, en el entrenamiento Donnie y yo nos ganamos una paliza muy injusta por parte de Raph que no eran correcta para el modo de entrenamiento que estabamos enpleando, pero aun así Leo no protestó, no dijo nada, la situación habia pasado totalmente desapercibida ¿Acaso le había caido mal la pizza?.Tenía que ser grave para dejar a un lado su solemne "actuación" de lider, algo no andaba muy bien.

¡Vaya que a ese amigo le gustaba ser el cabezón del grupo! , claro que no podia compararse con la sabiduria de Donnie, ni con la fuerza de Rapha, ni con todos mis increibles atributos, pero aun asi, el era el que mandaba aqui. La tarde llego rapidamente, nuestra amiga nos habia traido un par de videjuegos que yo quería estrenar primero que los otros ¡NO PERMITIRIA QUE NADIE TOQUE MI CONSOLA HASTA TERMINAR CON ELLOS! Luego de aproximadamente 5 horas, mis ojitos comenzaban a arder, decidí que era suficiente por un rato. Tomé varias rebanadas de pizza que quedaron del desayuno en el refrigerador y las engullí rapidamente ¡el aburrimiento me estaba empezando a desesperar! No podía estar mucho tiempo sin hacer nada. Una macabra idea se me cruzó por la cabeza, froté mis manos en señal de que era hora de despertar al DR BROMANSTAIN y con él, tambien se despertaría Raphael.

-Muejeje- llene varios globos de agua muy caliente con confeti y me dirigí a la habitación de mi hermano gruñón, pude escuchar detras de la puerta sus horrorosos ronquidos, sin pensarlo abri rapidamente aquella entrada y lance todos los globos sobre mi hermanos mayor

-¡MIKEEEYY TE MATAREEE!-

-¡AJAJAJA DR BROMANSTAIN ATACA DE NUEVO! -Antes de que él pudiera terminar de pronunciar mi nombre , yo ya me encontraba en el piso de abajo corriendo por mi vida, no podia quedarme mucho tiempo alli ¡Seria mi final! Corri por varios tuneles del alcantarillado, lo mas lejos que pude antes de agotarme, cuando pude divisar a lo lejos una figura sentada en una de las aseras de aquel oscuro lugar. Bajé la velocidad y saque mis nunchakus, comenzando a acercarme lentamente, ¿que era eso?

-¿Mikey?- pregunto eso, que al parecer habia descubierto mi identidad

-¿Quien eres?- consulte titubeante -Ashh soy yo tonto

-¿Leo? ¿Que haces aqui? - pregunté algo confundido, normalmente eramos criaturas de las oscuridad, del alcantarillado, pero aun así no era normal que anduvieramos sentados en medio de la nada, lejos de la guaridda.

\- Nada... -Vamos cuentamelo, sabes que puedes confiar en mi - le sonreí mientras tocaba su hombro afectivamente, al principio dubitó un poco pero pronto me comentó que le preocupaba.

-Hi-Hice algo que no esta bien, Mike- bajó la mirada, yo solo me limite a esperar en silencio a que se explicara. -Yo secuestre a la chica que lastimo a Donnie y luego le corte la mejilla, lo que me hace sentir una basura es que ella no se defendió antes de que yo la atacara, solo pedia por favor que la libere, sabes, no parecia una mujer peligrosa y le hice daño.

Trate de no expresar la impresion que me daba la situación, no queria dañar aún peor a mi hermano, quien estaba arrepentido, asi que solo me limite a darle un abrazo, que el correspondió rapidamente, ¡como me gustaria poder sustraerle el dolor, para no verlo sufrir! -Ya.. Leo, solo fue un error, yo se que suena tonto pero. .. Tal vez que te disculpes con ella, pueda enmendar las cosas ¿No crees?- le sonrei amigablemente -Pero aún no se que es lo que quiere, ni por que nos quizo hacer daño¿ y si lo he arruinado por completo? , aun así, ella me suplico y. .. -shhh, tranquilo Leonardo, jamás sabrás que piensa, si no logras hablar de esto con ella.

-Gracias Mikey - me abrazó para luego salir corriendo, se veia muy decidido, me hacia muy feliz haber ayudado...Supongo que habia sido gracias al Dr Bromanstain despues de todo.

0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

POV Leonardo

Corrí lo más rapido que pude hacia la guarida, Mikey aveces lograba sorprenderme con su manera de ver el mundo,

sabia el por qué de sus intenciones y me habia comportado como un idiota con ella. ¿Pero como la encontraria? soy un terrible secuestrador/interrogador, ¡ni siquiera pude sacarle el nombre! Llegué a la sala de estar , me llamó la atención que todos se encontraban reunidos, Donnie, Rapha y Splinter parecían muy preocupados. Me acerqué para ver que es lo que sucedia, cuando Rapha exploto:

-¡¿Donde estaba el gran y poderoso lider?! , siempre que se lo necesita, ultimamente, esta papando moscas. Hice caso omiso a las estupideces de mi hermano y me dirigi hacia Donnie.

-¿Que sucede?- Exclamé seriamente. -Mis sensores captaron mucha actividad del clan del pie en la calle 72 y la 75, los coloqué hace poco, solo muestran imagenes infrarojas pero pude advertir una serie de figuras que concuerdan con el Clan.

-Ashhh no sé que seguimos haciendo aqui, deberiamos estar rompiendo craneos!- casi grito un desesperado Raph Resoplé ante la estupida y repetitiva conducta de mi hermano, luego de dar las especificaciones del plan (que seguro no iban a acatar) emprendimos hacia aquel punto tan especifico que la tecnologia de Don habia captado.

El viaje hasta donde se encontraba la actividad del clan fue silencioso, nadie decía nada, de vez en cuando recibia una que otra sonrisa de parte de Mikey, que me animaba y al mismo tiempo me ponia algo nervioso, bueno, Mikey pone a todo el mundo en ese estado, su sobre-pasado optimismo era muy alarmante, decidi tratar de consentrarme en la mision, hace varios meses que el clan se encontraba paralizado, por lo tanto, no habiamos tenido mucho trabajo, me imagino que eso tambien me llevo a hacer lo que hice. ¡La estupida idea de haber secuestrado una mujer de puro aburrimiento me daba escalofrios!, supongo que habia exagerado, tal vez era una de los muchos pertenecientes al clan o una loca aficionada, el punto es que aunque me costara admitirlo y por simple que parecieran los razonamientos de Mikey, no habia comenzado con el pie derecho, no le dí el beneficio de la duda. Llegamos a destino, como estaba planeado, nos escabullimos entre las sombras para no ser vistos, nos encontrabamos frente al lugar que señalaba el aparatejo de Donnie, no sucedia nada, todo estaba en silencio. De repente un ruido ensordecedor de cristales desquebrajandose corto aquella calma nocturna que tanto habia presumido.

Pude ver como el cuerpo de aquella mujer que habia secuestrado la noche anterior, salía despedido desde la ventana para caer en seco sobre la escalera de insendios 2 pisos más abajo. Hice el ademán de salir corriendo hacia allí, pero

ninjas del pie nos comenzaron a rodear. Como siempre Raph el sanguinario, comenzó a nockear a todo el que se le cruzaba por su camino, mientras Donnie y Mikey se unian a la batalla, yo solo queria abrirme paso para llegar hasta donde ella se encontraba.

Mi impresion en esos momentos acrecentó al ver salir desde aquella ventana a ¿Karai? se dirijió hasta donde yacía la muchacha, al parecer inconciente. ¿Que estaba tramando el clan del pie en ese lugar? ¿Que relación tenia con aquella mujer? mi cabeza se lleno de un mar de preguntas, mientras trataba de luchar con todos esos monigotes , abriendome paso para llegar hasta donde se encontraban aquellas dos mujeres.

-¡Karai!- grité para llamar su atención, mientras saltaba de muro en muro para evitar, así, la turba de ninjas, instintivamente ella se volteó para verme, pude notar como sus ojos se abrian como platos mientras me escrutaba con la mirada, como si estuviera... ¿Confundida?. Al parecer en su ensimismamiento no vio que estaba por se atacada con la katana de aquella chica, sin duda seria un golpe mortal.

-¡KARAI NOO!- grité con todas mis fuerzas, logrando interponerme para recibir aquel impacto con mis propias armas.

No sabia exactamente que estaba sucediendo,

claro que esa mujer queria asesinar a Miwa. -¡NO TE PERMITIRÉ QUE LE HAGAS DAÑO!- mi mente se encegueció por completo, solo podia sentir el cuerpo de aquella muchacha recibir cada uno de mis golpes, no podia parar, no permitiria que nos siga dañando, no permitiria que le haga eso a Sensei. Un fuerte estruendo me sacó de la especie de "trance" en la que me encontraba. Busque de donde provenia y me horrorizé al notar que aquel aterrador ruido, no era nada mas y nada menos, que el sonoro impacto del cuerpo de aquella mujer dando contra la pared del edificio de enfrente para luego caer 3 pisos de altura hacia el pavimento.

-HAHAHA-escuché tras mi caparazón una risa burlona -Vaya... Vaya, veo que el gran lider no puede advertir quien es el bueno y quien es el malo. Mirala nada mas alli,tirada a la asquerosa arpia, supongo que ahora ya no podrás ayudarla a sobrellevar la soledad que siente en esta gran ciudad- espetó sarcasticamente, de manera muy acida -¡NINJAS DEL PIE -dando la señal de retirada a sus subditos -¡LARGUEMONOS DE AQUI! al parecer Leonardo a terminado el trabajo por nosotros -bociferó esto ultimo, mientras todos los ninjas junto a ella desaparecían detras del humo de sus artilugios -no entendia de que iba esa acotacion tan extraña, me habia dejado mas que confundido. -¡LEONARDO!-gritó Donnie quitandome de mis pensamientos-CREO QUE DEBES VENIR AQUI AHORA MISMO.

-¡ESTABA TRATANDO DE ESCAPAR DEL PIE!-grito Mikey entre lagrimas mientras sostenia una mano de la inerte muchacha. -Me acerqué al lugar donde todos se encontraban, no habia centimetro en mi cuerpo que no temblara, pude distinguir a aquella mujer, hecha pedazos, por mi culpa...

-¡ESTAS LOCO O ERES IDIOTA, LEONARDO! -Me encaró Rapha, reprochando la escena que habia visto hace unos momentos, para luego desaparecer entre los edificios, todo apuntaba nuevamente que el villano era yo y ella, la damisela por la cual deberia velar, por un momento recordé la charla que habiamos tenido en el frigorifico abandonado, donde yo le proponia ayudarla si se encontraba siendo manipulada por alguien, todas esas palabras sonaban tan hipocritas, tan llenas de nada, me habia convertido en una bestia. ¿Acaso ese golpe era tan mortal como parecia?Karai, una experta en ninjutsu ¿no hubiera podido escapar de una principiante blandiendo el sable como quien azota una vara? .

Tomé a la inerte joven entre mis brazos acercarndola a mi plastón, quitandole un par de mechones del ensangrentado y sucio rostro, pude notar que aquella herida que le habia propinado por primera vez, se encontraba abierta, sangrante, ¿como podia ser tan hijo de perra?, ¿en que momento me habia convertido en esa clase de idiota sin cerebro? Abrazé aun más fuerte aquel cuerpo pidiendole tantas veces perdon, odiandome con todas mis fuerzas.

Por segunda vez consecutiva, el montruo, el villano, era yo.

O0O0O0O0O0O00O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0 ¡Bueeno! Hasta aqui llegue con la historia =) por hoy Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado

Les mando un besote a todos =D

Nos leemos en el prox cap =D


End file.
